Kencannya Cewek
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Kenapa Shikamaru yang cuek tiba-tiba mikirin orang? Anehnya lagi, yang ia pikirkan malah cewek —makhluk yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Dan, barang wajib apa sih yang harus dipake cewek waktu kencan? Seenggaknya menurut Shikamaru EDITED sedikit


Ini fic ShikaTema pertamaku. Khusus Ru bikin buat Orange-Maple! hwehehe... Tapi, maaph ya kalo agak aneh ato gimana… Harap dimaklumi… Kan fic pertama tentang mereka. Lagian, Ru kan uda lama banget nggak baca Naruto.. Oia, kalo yang ditulis miring tuh pikirannya Shikamaru.

ETA: Setelah sekian lama nggak nyentuh ni Fic, Ru putusin buat ngedit2 sedikit. Sedikit aja sih. Sebetulnya pas baca2 lagi, ini fic nggak sesuai banget sama gaya cerita Ru yang sekarang. Tapi males juga kalo ngedit besar2an /dikeplak/ XD Lagian, sekedar mengingatkan gimana gaya cerita Ru yang dulu. Hehe.. /alesan/

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kencannya Cewek**

**.  
**

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke rerumputan. Saat itu, ia sedang berada di taman Konoha, menunggu seseorang. Hari ini Temari datang sebagai utusan dari Suna dan mereka janjian untuk makan siang bersama. Yah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang janjian juga, sih. Tapi sepertinya Temari lebih nyaman kalau punyai teman makan siang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dan sejak sama-sama bertugas menjadi panitia ujian chuunin, wajar kan kalau Temari dan Shikamaru jadi lebih..umh..dekat.

Shikamaru melirik beberapa anak yang sedang bermain. Untungnya hari ini taman tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia bisa bersantai memandangi awan sambil menunggu Temari. Sebenarnya mereka janjian bertemu sekitar setengah jam lagi. Tapi daripada nanti ia keasyikan memandangi awan di tempat favoritnya dan lupa waktu lalu dimarahi oleh kunoichi Suna itu, ia lebih memilih datang lebih dulu dan memandangi awan di taman.

"Merepotkan…" gumam Shikamaru seraya kembali menatap awan.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru menoleh ke asal suara. Sebetulnya tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara cempreng itu. Bisa saja ia pura-pura tidur, tapi ia tahu betul kalau pemilik suara itu tidak akan berehenti mengoceh kalau tidak mendapatkan keinginannya. Karena itu, ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lebih dulu keinginan pemilik suara itu.

"Kebetulan kamu ada di sini. Gimana penampilanku? Ya, aku tau sih kalo kamu bukan orang yang tepat untuk ditanya soal penampilan, tapi lumayanlah… Abisnya dari tadi aku nggak ketemu cowok lain. Aku kan mau denger komentar dari cowok.." Cewek berambut kuning dengan kuncir satu itu nyerocos panjang lebar, membuat Shikamaru melengos.

"Gimana? Gimana?" kata cewek itu lagi.

Sikamaru mengernyit sebentar. "Hm..Bagus," katanya singkat. Habis, dia mau bilang apa lagi? Kalau ia bilang jelek, pasti ia akan dapat sedikitnya satu pukulan dari teman setimnya itu. Tetapi sejujurnya, Shikamaru sendiri tidak tahu apa yang berbeda dari cewek itu. _Kayaknya sama aja deh kayak biasanya…_

Ino sendiri terlihat puas mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Oke, kalo gitu, aku pergi kencan dulu yaa… Pasti Sai udah menungguku." Cewek itu berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap awan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak benar-benar memandangi awan seperti biasa.

_Kenapa sih cewek itu suka banget dandan? Padahal dandan kan merepotkan… Berjam-jam di depan kaca atau pergi ke salon. Haaah… betul-betul merepotkan. Terutama si Ino itu. Dia selalu dandan biar dipuji Sai atau Sasuke. Padahal kalau memang cantik, tanpa dandan kan juga udah cantik. Temari aja nggak pernah dandan macem-macem tetep can… HAH?_

Shikamaru kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lebih keras. Aneh, kenapa juga ia malah memikirkan cewek —makhluk yang paling merepotkan menurutnya?

"Hh…" Shikamaru menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada awan.

"Shikamaru!"

_Uh-oh.. Jangan lagi!_

Sebelum Shikamaru sempat berpura-pura tidur atau melakukan sesuatu, seorang cewek berambut merah jambu sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi marah. Shikamaru agak takut dan bingung melihatnya. Pasalnya, cewek yang satu ini kalau sudah marah, bisa berbahaya. Tapi seingatnya, ia sama sekali tidak punya salah pada cewek itu.

"Kau lihat Ino?" tanya cewek itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tadi ke arah sana. Katanya mau kencan." Ia menunjuk arah Ino menghilang.

"Dasar si gendut Ino! Seenaknya aja memakai pita milikku tanpa izin! Padahal hari ini aku kan juga ada kencan! TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!" Sakura berteriak-teriak sambil berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru, bahkan tanpa berterimakasih. Shikamaru menatap Sakura yang menjauh dengan pandangan kesal.

_Cih… Dasar cewek. Suka banget sih ribut-ribut cuma gara-gara hal sepele. Itu cuma pita kan? Kenapa juga Ino nggak beli pita sendiri? Tapi, itu kan cuma pita… Kencan nggak mesti pake pita kan? Hm... Emangnya tadi si Ino pake pita, ya? Masa bodo deh… Lagian, si Sakura itu, apa susahnya sih bilang makasih?_

"Anoo… Shikamaru-kun…."

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi mengusik Shikamaru. Dilihatnya cewek berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata putih khas klan Hyuuga berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, anoo… Apa kau lihat Naruto-kun?" tanya cewek itu dengan wajah merah.

"Tadi kulihat dia ada di Ichiraku," jawab Shikamaru.

"Aa..Terimakasih…" Hinata membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terheran-heran.

_Apa hari ini semua orang sedang kencan? Tapi, emangnya Naruto sama Hinata udah jadian? Aku nggak peduli sih, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin… Naruto kan anaknya bebal. Terus, si Hinata itu juga terlalu pemalu. Cuma ngomong sama aku aja mukanya uda merah gitu, apalagi kalo ngomong sama Naruto?_

Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran 'tidak penting' dari kepalanya. "Benar-benar merepotkan…"

Shikamaru kini memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Memandang ke langit pun rasanya ia tidak akan bisa menikmati awan seperti biasa. Ia sendiri merasa heran pada dirinya. Tumben sekali ia memikirkan orang lain.

"Hei, Nara."

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan nyaris melonjak saat melihat sebuah wajah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Cewek berambut kuning dengan kuncir empat itu tersenyum geli melihat wajah kaget Shikamaru.

"Sudah lama di sini?" tanya cewek itu. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sambil memperhatikan cewek itu. Dilihatnya sebuah pita, yang dikenakan seperti bando, menghiasi kepala Temari.

_Tuh! Heran deh… Apa pita itu 'benda wajib' cewek buat kencan? But..WAIT! Kita kan nggak lagi kencan!_

Shikamaru jadi panik menghadapi pikirannya sendiri.

Temari menyadari arah pandangan Shikamaru. "Ah, um… Jelek ya? Aku lepas aja ya?" Temari menyentuh pitanya. "Tadi temanku yang memaksaku memakainya. Padahal aku sudah bilang jelek," kata Temari, hendak melepaskan pita itu.

"Bagus kok. Cantik!" Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru berseru.

_Good job, Shikamaru… Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?_

Shikamaru bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Temari memang cantik.

"Um..thanks…" Shikamaru melihat wajah Temari memerah, membuatnya salah tingkah.

_Tenang Shikamaru! Kau ingat Hinata tadi? Wajahnya juga memerah saat bicara denganmu. Jadi, kau jangan berharap yang macam-macam! Tunggu! Apa aku berharap yang 'macam-macam'? Apa?_

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan pikirannya yang sepertinya sedang eror sejak tadi.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Temari heran.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita segera pergi makan? " kata Shikamaru cepat-cepat. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan taman itu. Sepertinya taman itu yang membawa pengaruh buruk buat otaknya.

"Ah ya, lain kali, lebih baik kita jangan janji ketemuan di sini," kata Shikamaru lagi.

"Lalu di mana?" tanya Temari.

"Di tempat favoritku saja. Nanti akan kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa ada yang terjadi sewaktu menungguku tadi?"

"Yah…begitulah… Tapi aku tidak mau membicarakannya," kata Shikamaru dengan wajah bete.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan heran, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum geli. Apapun itu, itu pasti bukan hal yang baik bagi Shikamaru. Tapi entah mengapa Temari ingin tertawa.

Kedua shinobi itu pun berjalan bersama meninggalkan taman yang mulai ramai.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi…

Tanpa bergandeng tangan….

Tapi rasa-rasanya orang yang melihat akan beranggapan sama…

_Tunggu! Kalau dipikir-pikir…rasanya kok memang seperti kencan ya?_

Hm… Orang jenius ternyata memang bisa bebal juga ya? –author dilemparin kunai ma Shika–

**OWARI(?)**

* * *

A/N: Huwaa… jadi juga nih! Mungkin nggak jelas. Tolong dimaavkan…. Terus, maaph banget buat fans nya Tenten! Sebenernya mau nulis ada Tenten juga. Tapinya Ru nggak terlalu tau karakter khas nya Tenten gimana. Udah gitu, males… -digetok- Hehehe… Maaf…

REVIEW!


End file.
